Till Death Takes You Apart
by pixiejinxjeid
Summary: Jason Gideon has been gone for over eight years now, one after noon a beautiful and bright young women appears at the BAU with news of his passing. Everyone feels heart broken especially Spencer Reid. Will this young women be able to put the pieces back together? Will Spencer be able to put her back together? (Rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I'm still writing "Bend before it breaks" but this popped into my head so I figure why not it's helping me relax from my mental breakdowns over exams I just need a 50% to pass wish me luck!**

"Dr. Reid I presume?" A tall brunette stood in front of Spencer's desk; she had pale skin and pink cheeks, her hair was curled inwards like those high class women you see on TV in the fifties... Except she wore no make up but why would be need to? Her face was flawless not an eyelash out of place, her lips were soft and bore no color but she still looked beautiful with her piercing brown eyes, they were pure and clean no flecks of other colours while her hair held natural sun endured auburn streaks that framed her round face.

It was seven in the morning, no one was in the bullpen yet except for Spencer, Hotch was in his office like usual and Garcia in her cave JJ was do to appear next in this half hour bearing four bagels and coffee's for the early morning risers. The genius was not expecting any visitors today or ever really but seeing this beautiful young women was a surprise maybe even joke? By Morgan?

"Uh yes I am... And you are?" Spencer rose from his chair and offered her a kind smile but not a handshake. He noticed the girl lower her hand and place it back in the pocket of her long black button up coat. "I don't mean to offend you its just that the amount of germs spread through your hands it's actually safer to-"

"To kiss. I know. I just prefer not to kiss strangers so soon as just meeting them." Her lips form a soft smile that would make anyone's heart melt. "I'm Libby by the way it's a pleasure to meet you, I've been told so much about you."

Before Spencer could reply the door to Hotchner's office opened and he walked out in a very unhotch like manner, he held a bright smile on his face and his arms were open wide. "Libby it's great to see you again!" He cheered as the two embraced her in a hug. Spencer watched in confusion as his boss wrapped his arms tightly around the slender young women. "You too Aaron, I'm so sorry I haven't been around to see Jack in a while things have just been hectic with school lately and them coming close to graduation in five months."

Her voice was high but not child like, it was soft and clear with an era a maturity not usually found in college students especially girls like her who were commonly stereotyped as brainless sorority girls. She let go of Hotch and gently rubbed his arm. "I wish were meeting under better circumstances though..." She whispered.

"Reid? Why don't you and Libby play a game of chess in my office and I will join you shortly." Hotch walked over to the break room while Libby and Reid walked to the office to play the game. They had set up and Libby pleaded to play the black pieces which didn't really cause questioning to Spencer as he played against many people each having their own 'quirks' for good luck like in poker.

When the unit chief returned he found a very agitated Reid and a smiling Libby looking over a chessboard with black pieces and limited white. Libby had managed to capture Spencer in three different ways as well as get a pawn from one end of the board to the other end making it a queen. Hotch smiled knowing perfectly well that Libby had not gone easy on the genius in order intimidate him. "Alright Lib I think it's time you cut him loose, just end the game please so we can continue."

"Alright Aaron..." Libby sighed moving her piece and calling checkmate before turning to face the older man. "I really do wish I was here on better terms, much better terms. On Monday night at 8:43 pm my uncle Jason Gideon passed away in his sleep. His funeral is tomorrow at nine, he requested in his will to not have it at a church. He wished it to be at the grave sight with only the people named on this list," Libby pulled out a small folded piece of paper with about twenty names written across it in Gideon's messy and curvy penmanship. "He wishes it to not be an FBI or Government funeral but a small gathering around his grave then to Rosemary park for a nice lunch which will be catered and open to anyone who wishes to attend. My uncle has also asks; Aaron Hotchner, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and David Rossi to be his pallbearer's."

Spencer held a withdrawn look in his eyes _"passed away in his sleep."_ His mentor was dead... Sure he had abandoned him, left him to deal with life on his own, being another father figure that just up and left, just leaving a note which the man with a high IQ reread over and over still not understanding fully what was being said... But still Jason Gideon was dead, no chance of him walking through those doors and apologizing, no chance of him meeting his God son, his future wife and children... He was gone..."

"The will, will be read at 5:45 sharp still at after the lunch has ended and everyone has gone home, the only people present are to be the BAU and myself." Libby's voice starting up again shook Spencer from his thoughts, Libby hadn't shed a single tear since she entered the FBI.

"_Aren't members of the families supposed to be wrecks? Hotch is even crying..."_ Spencer thought to himself as he watched the tears roll down the unit chiefs face, even he himself felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mateo Cruz is also welcome if he wishes to attend." With that Libby stood from the room and headed to the door. Before she left she placed a sympathetic hand on Reid's shoulder and a small nod in Hotch's direction. "Well... I will be seeing you tomorrow I hope..." And with that Libby left the room. Both men were stunned for a long time just staring off into space.

That was the way JJ found them when she made it to the office, cooped up in the small office with tear stained faces. "Is everything alright?" JJ questioned as she placed the breakfast goods on the desk in front of her.

"Is everyone here yet?" Hotch asked making eye contact with the blonde.

"Almost we are just waiting for Morgan to finish at the gym."

"Yes sir." JJ hesitated for a moment, Spence hadn't said a word the whole time she was in there. He looked almost...broken... The last time he looked like this was when he was sporting the Kurt Cobain look after Maeve's death.

"I...I... Didn't even know he had a niece..." Reid managed to sputter.

"It's not something he talked about so willingly. You don't have to inform the team with me, you are free stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you Hotch."

/

The team was stunned at the news just delivered by their until chief, each one of them had tear running down their face, each one all had a small hope that Gideon would return one day with an explanation for why he left the way he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: a few things 1) this isn't a happy cheery romance just to let you know 2) it seemed an entire sentence was missing from the last chapter so that kind of weird I know I wrote it... I'll fix that later no worries it was Hotch sending JJ to gather the team right before she replies "yes sir" and 3) feel free to comment, suggest ideas, ask questions whatever you like I'd love to see feedback. **

The team had arrived right on schedule for the funeral it was a very short service just indented for those close to Jason Gideon. The burial site held an estimate of fifteen people each one devastated by the lose of a good man. The men walked the coffin to the grave site then joined everyone else for the ministers sweet words of remorse.

Spencer felt eyes watching him as he held his head low mourning Gideon, across the way Libby was looking at him with intent but her eyes were hollow just a shell of body. _"Had she looked like this yesterday" _Reid thought to himself. Another thing he noticed was that the brunette wasn't crying, everyone on this grave site was crying but Libby. _"Just like yesterday..." _ He could hear JJ and Garcia falling apart behind him; JJ always cries at funerals it didn't matter whose it was mourning death was just something she could never control even as the well put together and full functioning women she was. Garcia also tended to fall apart when it came to death, when Haley died she cried for hours even days from when she was shot until they buried the coffin.

/

After everyone headed out to Rosemary park a white tent was set up in the middle of the field, by the look of the shadows you could guess at least two hundred people were in there if not more.

"Hotch are you sure we're at the right place man?" Morgan asked. No one would have expected this many people to be here for Gideon, not that Gideon didn't know a lot of people but when he fell off the face of the earth he pretty much turned into an FBI legend used to scare the rookies.

"Libby said Rosemary park at noon and it's quarter past so this must be the place." Hotch replied, then he began walking to the tent with everyone traveling behind him. In side there were tables set up all around, a buffet towards the opposite side, a stage holding up a chair, microphone and a blown up picture of Gideon on an easel facing the guests of the festivity. Majority of the guests were acquaintances from around Quantico that Gideon had worked with or taught over the years. No one was in full blown tears, a few tear stained faces but everyone seemed to be fine, they were eating and sharing fawned memories of the man, the man they knew as SSA Gideon not Jason.

"I'm so glad you all could make it!" Libby smiled towards the team before hugging Hotch, then quickly letting go to be acquainted with the team. "I don't think any of us have formally met before, well besides Aaron and I. I'm Libby Gideon, and you are?"

Hotch quickly went through a quick introduction of his team. "This is; SSA Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, our tech analysis Penelope Garcia and you met Dr. Spencer Reid yesterday."

Reid gave an awkward wave while Libby's eyes roamed over Reid which Reid dismissed before replying:"Yes we did yesterday, we played chess in Aaron's office." Libby's eyes were no longer hollow they held a sparkle that caught Reid's attention almost like it wasn't the same girl who just buried her uncle less than an hour ago.

"Well feel free to enjoy the food, and a few people requested to say a few words that's why the mic is set up. You are welcome to say what you wish." Libby smiled and strut off back to the others guests. Her tight black dressed hugged her curves and moved with her body as she walked off causing Morgan to let out a low whistle once Hotch went to go find a table to sit at.

Wham! Garcia's fist connected with her chocolate thunders abdomen catching him off guard and out of breath. "What was that for Momma?" Derek whined.

"That is Gideon's niece show some respect Derek."

"Pretty boy over here has been eyeing her all afternoon why aren't you yelling at him?"

"This is Little G-man we are talking about he doesn't know better and he's not thinking of her like you are! But you knew that. I am very disappointed in you!" Garcia walked off and Morgan trailed behind her trying to redeem himself.

Rossi and JJ erupted in laughter before joining Hotch at the table, soon the whole team was enjoying themselves the best they could. Hotch and Rossi even made their way up the stage to say a few words about Gideon, they talked about how much of a great man he was, how he was a good friend and mentor, that he took care of the team the best he could, and that he had a huge heart even if he didn't show it often. Many of the other speakers were actually people

whose lives Gideon had saved from serial killers, rapists and stalkers.

"Well would you look at that?" JJ giggled pointing over at Libby and a tall dark haired man, they were sitting close together with their heads down sharing flirtatious smiles.

"Is that Justin? Well isn't Libby just lucky." Smiled Garcia.

"I don't get it?" Reid piped in trying to understand why Libby talking to this guy was newsworthy.

"Oh Spence that's Justin from forensics, if he was seven years older and I wasn't married I'd definitely be fighting Pen his attention." Reid just nodded his head in response not really caring for what his best friend told him.

"How come you can fawn over him but I get in trouble when suggest Libby is attractive?" Derek interjected.

"Because we were civil about it Derek." Snarled Garcia.

/

By five thirty everyone had cleared out, the food was being packed away and so were the tables, the only people who still remained were the BAU team, the clean up crew and Libby, the clear up crew left exactly at 5:45 so the brunette made her way over to the last table that was still set. She held two white envelopes and handed one to Hotch and one to Reid.

"You can stay as long as you need, when you are finished could please tell the crew they can renter?"

"It was great seeing you again Libby." Hotch smiled up at the young lady.

"Same to you, I hope we don't wait eight years until we see each other again."

Libby walked around the table to stand behind Reid, she gently placed her hand on his back while she addressed the rest of the team. "It was great to get to meet all of you, I hope we meet again under better circumstances." Her hand slowly crept down Spencer's back causing him the shutter under his touch. "Have a good night." Then she turned and left.

Hotch tore the letter in his hands open: _**"To my dearest friends, **_

_**I walked away and you may never forgive me for what I have done but it needed to be done not only for me but for everyone of you. You have moved from children to great adults who protect the world from the evils it creates, I have never been more proud of anyone in my life, I've seen your accomplishments, the families you have created and the bridges you've built. You've loved and lost just the same as I have but you kept it together, you opened up to each other and created a team I always wished I had (no offence David) and now I leave this world knowing it is safe and well taken care of.**_

_**Gideon"**_

Everyone at the table was smiling with crystal tears in their eyes, no greater words have been spoken about this team in a very long time.

"Would you like us to stay while you read your letter Spencer?" JJ asked stroking his arm.

"No it's alright, I don't live far I'll just walk back when I'm done." Everyone just nodded and headed out each one giving Reid a reassuring pat on the back.

_**"I need you to take care of her Spencer, she is all I had left, she took care of me and now I need someone to look after her. I know it's not what you good at so I'll give you the push she needs help packing up my things be there tomorrow at nine in the morning. Take care of yourself Spencer.**_

_**Gideon"**_

_**/**_

Libby and Justin stumbled through the doorway lips interlocked going hot and heavy. Completely ignoring the rest of the house and starting the tour inside the furthest bedroom behind the closed door. Justin had Libby up against the wall slowly trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. He moves his hands from her hips and made their way down to her thighs.

**He continued to ram her head into the wall until she stopped fighting against him, his cold frail hands ran up her side and stopping just below her breasts. He forced his mouth upon hers, it tasted like stale cigarettes.**

Justin roughly grabbed Libby's thighs to pull her up.

**He scratched her thighs when she refused to move them drawing blood from the pressure he continued to use. **

"Stop..." Libby whispered to Justin, but he couldn't hear her over his excelled breathing.

**He just laughed and began to pull her shirt up.**

Justin's hands trailed to the back of the dress attempting to find the zipper.

"I said stop!" Libby screeched using all her force to push Justin away from her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked asked with true concern but made the mistake of brushing the hair off of Libby's face. Suddenly he was on the ground clutching his stomach. Libby had kneed him as hard as she could him hopes to get him away.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" Libby stood over him now holding back tears. "I said get out!"

Justin rose from the floor and grabbed his suit jacket before heading for the door. "You're a crazy Bitch!" He yelled before slamming the door behind him.

Libby slowly slid to the floor letting the tears run freely, for the first time in days.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer appeared at the doorstep of Gideon's home, it was just outside of Quantico a small two bedroom home, little backyard space and one story. The front lights were on indicating to Spencer that Libby was home, he knocked three times before she brunette finally answered.

"Do you mind? No need to be so loud." She held dark circles under her eyes and her body was limp signs of lack of sleep and alcohol consumption.

"I... I was supposed to meet you here this morning... To...to go over Gideon's things..." Reid began to stutter when he realized Libby's lack of pants. She wore only and oversized t-shirt that hung off her shoulder and rested on the top of her thighs.

"When you're done staring you can come in." Libby rolled her eyes before walking further into the house towards the open concept kitchen. Spencer watched with intent as she picked up a clear mug holding clear liquid inside.

"That's not vodka is it?" His question was sincere, this definitely was not the same girl he met two days ago.

"Smells like water, tastes like water, looks like what, must be water." She groaned taking another long sip.

"Vodka shares characteristics of water, both clean and neither smell which is why it is favoured by addicts." This was apparently not the right thing to say... Libby threw down the mug into the sink and walked over to the panicking genius.

"Last room on the right his office is threw the closet doors can't miss it." She turn away and walked towards another closet open the doors to reveal a washer and dryer.

Reid walked down the hall gently opened the door to his mentors room, the only 'bedroom' essentials were a bed and dresser the rest of the room was covered in boxes upon boxes of files. Unsure where to start Spencer opened the closet doors to find a computer and more boxes. _Where am I supposed to start_? He asked himself. Reid was surprised by the sudden sound of running water realizing Libby was probably taking a shower he slowed his breath down and picked up the first box he saw inside was a glass chess board,he lifted the box and carried it to the living room. He set it in the coffee table then sat on the couch to unpack it, slowly one piece at a time laying it on the table careful not to crack it.

"That was his favourite board." Libby placed her hand on his shoulder before walking around to the front of the couch. "He'd want you to have it Spencer."

Libby was now in jeans and a tank top her was tied back in a ponytail with water still dripping from the end. "Libby... Do you want to play."

A soft smile crept up her face as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "I learned to play on this board I know all its secrets." She laughed leaning toward the table.

The two played along and intense game not like the one in Hotch's office both players were taking their time in silence making their moves across the board. Finally Spencer decided to make light conversation. "How did you learn to play so well?"

She moved her knight before answering; "I think three steps ahead, you think six; your three moves and my three moves, you think six, I think 1." He starred in disbelief attempting to figure out what she had told him.

He moved another piece and watched her move her's, minutes later a fateful word left her pale lips resulting in horror to run through his body. "Zugzwang!" Libby smiled down at the game but it faded when she saw the look on Reid's face... He was horrified.

"What? Zugzwang is a situation found in chess and other games wherein one player is put at a disadvantage because they must make a move when they would prefer to pass and not to move. The fact that the player is compelled to move means that his position will become significantly weaker. A player is said to be "in zugzwang" when any possible move will worsen his position."

"I know what it means!" He snapped at her. "Why the hell do you know it?"

"No need to be an asshole! An old friend of uncle Jason's used to visit from time to time when Uncle Jason was traveling he taught me some different chess terms...it was a few years ago... Sorry if they are wrong or offensive..."

"Who taught you?"

"John Curtis, I think it was about two years ago."

"Did Gideon ever say anything to him?"

"He was never around when uncle Jason was home, he would only come to check on me."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you..."

"Don't worry about it. Are you hungry I should have something in the fridge, a sandwich maybe?" Spencer stood up with her and walked to the kitchen Libby pulled out; tomatoes, lettuce, bread, marble cheese and what looked to be ham. Libby went to work on slicing the cheese and lettuce while Spencer chopped the tomatoes. He looked up to find Libby sending him a shy smile before looking back down at the chopping board unfortunately for Spencer he didn't look down fast enough and nearly took off the tip of his left index finger.

"Are you alright Spencer? I think the first aid kit is around here somewhere..." Libby started searching the cabinets while he ran his hand under water. "Got it!" After the wound was clean Libby cleaned it was an alcohol swab then wrapped it up. She sent him to the couch while she finished making the sandwiches.

"Alright you can eat it but promise not to bleed all over it."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you knew how to bandage it properly." He smiled up at the brown eyed girl.

"Oh you're being smart now? Fine no dessert for you."

"There was dessert?"


	4. Chapter 4

Libby and Spencer spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Gideon, it turns out he was pretty much the same at home as he was at work. But after Sarah died Jason was never the same. It turns out Libby had been living with Steve during this time which is why no evidence of a second person in the home.

"Libby, if you don't mind me asking why did you live with Gideon instead of your parents?"

"I just never got along with my mom and step dad after the incident in Boston I took the chance to leave and take care of uncle Jason. After he went back to work I stuck around until just before Sarah died, Uncle Jason suggested I go visit my cousin. By the time I got back he had quit his job and we moved out here." Spencer nodded as he took a sip of his overly sugared coffee, he looked up to find Libby's deep brown bangs had fallen into her face.

He reached forward and places the strands behind her ear. "I-I'm sorry... It was sort of bothering me..." He blushed. "So... What are you studying?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm studying women's rights." She replied there was a slight hesitation in the room. "Yeah uncle Jason had the same reaction..." She sighed.

"I didn't mean to offend you! I promise! It just-" Reid sputtered to get out.

"No," Libby replied sticking her hand out. "I know. My brain and my talents I should be becoming a doctor or an agent or something but instead I'm doing social work or as he said 'simple minded law'. "

'That sounds very... Gideon like...' Spencer thought to himself. "Well woman gender studies is a very growing topic that is studied in university, you need philosophy, political sciences, sociology, law, or economics. Obviously you are very well rounded with your academic choices!"

"Nice save." Libby retorted grabbing the now empty coffee cups. "We still have tons of stuff to sort through, why don't you finish in the office?"

Spencer nodded in agreement before he stood and made his way down the hall. He started looking through boxes to find a lot of them were newspaper clippings of the BAU talking about all of their solved cases, Henry's birth announcement, Penelope's shooting, Prentiss' 'death', and anymore there could possibly be. A few boxes even held some of The books Rossi and Blake had published. More time had passed then Spencer realized because when he looked up the sun was setting.

"What you said earlier, about vodka being favoured by addicts?" Libby spoke surprising Spencer with her sudden appearance. "How did you know that? Are or were you an addict?" She asked cautiously.

"No." He replied wiping the dust onto his pants, he wasn't really lying.

"Sorry... I just thought... Never mind. Um do you want to get take out or something? We can order Thai? Libby suggested pulling her phone out of her pocket.

They order and had their food delivered later that night, by the time they finished it was peaking at nine o'clock. "I'm sorry we didn't get through all the boxes today, you would mind if I come back soon to finish would you? Maybe bring dinner or something?" Spencer offered with a slight blush.

"I'd really enjoy that. And maybe next time you won't cut off your finger." The brunette laughed taking Spencer's hand in hers checking over the bandage. "Just rebandage it tonight and tomorrow."

"Thanks Libby." Spencer smiled slightly as he walked out to the front porch. "Until next time." He said as he stuck his hand out.

Libby chuckled as she presented her hand out to him and shook it. "Until next time. At least you're warmed up enough to to me to shake hands."

He didn't reply instead he nodded his head and headed down the small stone path which lead to his car where he waved and drove off.

._._._._._._._.

Later that night before bed Libby walked into the office attached to her deceased uncle's bedroom, she shifted through a few of the boxes until she found the folder she was looking for. Inside was a crisp blue folder labeled 'Reid' it felt strange searching through this file suddenly even though for years now she had learned so much about the BAU members from Gideon. She flipped it open and passed through a few pages until she found the one with handwritten words on a lined paper instead of government issued. These were the personal notes written by Jason Gideon, these notes were the things he knew specifically about his team members. As Libby roamed the page she couldn't give herself to actually reading the words written down. It felt wrong, and almost like she was betraying the young agent... If she wanted to know more about him she would have to do it the normal way like normal people.


	5. Chapter 5

Libby walked out of the lecture hall and down the hallway towards the coffee cart. She ordered a latte then moved to sit at one of the open chairs and tables, she pulled out her notes from class and began to reread them all. She must of been very focused because she didn't notice that the chair in front of her had been suddenly occupied until the occupant cleared their throat. "I hope this seat isn't taken." He said with a soft smile.

"Spencer, hi!" Libby smiled back moving her papers out of the way. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" She asked taking a quick sip of her coffee before realizing it was too hot and burnt her tongue. "Ow!" She flinched slightly.

The brunette man reached across the table and peeled the lid off and rested it on a spot on the table with no papers. "It will cool better."

The brunette female nodded her head. "Yeah thanks," her eyes drifted over the foam top of the coffee. Her mind and heart started racing at the same time causing her to stop and recuperate for a moment. "Uh so yeah! Why aren't you at work?" She asked again hoping she would get an answer this time.

"I lecture at universities sometimes, for mainly recruitment for the BAU." She blushed a little. "I'm mainly here for the technical talk, Rossi connects better with all the students."

Libby lifted her coffee again and took a small sip of the now cooling liquid. "I find that hard to believe. I'm sure you connect with the students, you're not too far off of all of our ages... Okay maybe ten years or so. Maybe you're the eye candy?" She suggested leaning back into her chair.

"The what?" He asked slightly shocked, he had heard that fraise used... For Morgan.

The brunette shook her head slightly before replying. "You know the good looking one, not that David isn't good looking, just it's more a mature thing for girls with daddy issues and stuff. You are more for the other girls, 'join the BAU and you can stare at me all day'. "

Rossi found them a few minutes later, Reid was blushing deep red, he kept opening and closing his mouth like a trout. While Libby sat smuggly drinking her latte and reading over her notes. "Olivia! What a pleasant surprise!" The older man smiled extending his arms for a hug which the brunette aploudged too.

"It's nice to see you again David." She replied before sitting back down and making room at the table. "Please sit."

"I wish I could but this young man-" he motioned to Reid. "And I, have to go. We are needed back at work." He gently squeezed her shoulder and smiled. "Maybe dinner? We have a lot of catching up to do."

Libby nodded her head vigorously with a bright smile. "Your name is Olivia?" Both Libby and Rossi turned their head to the resident genius.

"Where to you think Libby comes from?" She asks tilting her head.

"... I... I thought it was your birth name." He blushed. Rossi rolled his eyes before informing the young pair that he will be waiting in the car. Eventually Spencer stood up and bid his goodbye to Libby. "M-maybe we can finish unpacking the rest of the boxes?" He offered. "Sometime this week?"

"Yeah!" She replied almost too eagerly. "The rest of the week is good so come by whenever you have a chance."

/

The car ride back to Quantico Spencer remain quiet. No listing of statistics or factoids. "So, what is going on with you and Miss. Olivia?" Rossi finally asked, it was obvious the young doctor was thinking about the young woman.

"N-nothing." Reid stammered. His palms were sweaty and his brow was furrowed.

Rossi just rolled his eyes, "I don't believe that one bit. Now the honest answer this time."

"... I was over at her place the day after the funeral. Gideon... Gideon left me a letter asking me to take care of her and I can't figure out what he meant. She's independent and happy." Reid explained looking down at his hands.

The Italian man nodded. "Did you enjoy spending time with her?" A barely audible "Yes" was heard from the brunette's mouth. "Then why don't you go see her tonight?"

/

Spencer's hands kept shaking as he fixed the sleeves on his blue and white striped shirt, he felt the palm of his hands get sweaty as he reached over into the passenger seat to pick up the Chinese take out that was in the brown paper bag. He didn't really know,what he had planned for tonight, he wasn't even sure if he really had feelings for Libby... He liked being around her and talking... But they've only ever really had five full conversation. And yet this felt... Right.

**_But you see it's not me_**

**_It's not my family_**

**_In your head, in your_**

**_Head they are fighting_**

**_As Spencer walked up the steps he heard a stereo blasting out music._**

**_With their tanks and their bombs_**

**_And their bombs and their guns_**

**_In your head,_**

**_In your head they are cryin'_**

He could gently hear Libby singing alone to the music, her slightly off key singing just made him smile. Spencer walked up the front steps as knocked three times before taking a step back and rolling onto the balls of his feet as he awkwardly waiting for it to be answered.

The door cracked open slightly unlike the other day when Libby ripped it open. "Spence hi!" The brunette answered surprised.

**_What's in your head, in your head_**

**_Zombie, zombie, zombie_**

**_Hey, hey, hey, oh_**

**_Dou, dou, dou, dou_**

**_Dou, dou, dou, dou_**

**_Dou, dou, dou, dou_**

**_Dou, dou, dou, dou_**

"Uh, hi." He replied sticking his hand out showing Libby the food he had brought. "I uh didn't know if you had eaten..."

Libby blushed slightly. "Uh no... We haven't..."

"W-we?"

Before either could say another word a small padding noise was heard from the other side of the door. The door was ripped from Libby's hand to open it wide and the music blared out.

**_It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen_**

**_In your head,_**

**_In your head they're still fightin'_**

**_With their tanks and their bombs_**

**_And their bombs and their guns_**

**_In your head, in your head they are dyin_**'

A little girl appeared on the other side, as soon she saw Spencer her small arms quickly wrapped around Libby's legs and she buried her face in the young woman's grey track pants.

"Um Hadlee this is Uncle Jason's Friend Spencer... Spencer this is Hadlee, my daughter."

**_AN: Short I know! But you weren't expecting that were you?! Please review! It gives me a reason to write! Love you guys!_**

**_Oh! I am also looking for a Beta Reider for my New Fanfiction: Once in a lifetime. It's a Jeid fanfic._**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why don't you go play with your toys and I will come bring you dinner?" Libby said to her daughter, the young blonde girl nodded her head before running from the front hall into another room. "Let's go to the kitchen."

Spencer followed Libby hesitantly. He definitely had not been expecting this. He placed the bag on the breakfast bench and started unpacking it as he watched Libby take the plates down from the cabinet. He couldn't believe that she was a mother... There was no signs, and where had Hadlee been during the funeral? Or when he was at the house the other day? Spencer cleared his throat capturing Libby's attention. "H-how o-old is Ha-adlee? He stuttered.

A soft smile played across the mother's face as she served the food. "Three almost four." They went back to silence for a moment. "You seem nervous."

'Of course I'm nervous!' Spencer thought to himself. 'You have a child! And children don't like me!' "N-no..." He forced out of this mouth. "Just surprised I guess."

"Well she is such a sweet girl and I'm sure she will love you when she stops being shy."

"I doubt that." Spencer slipped out before he could stop himself.

Libby looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I-it's nothing against you and Hadlee!" He had become flustered. "Children tend to not like me... As well as animals... My godson likes me and Sammy an autistic boy from a case, and Michael from another case... But that's it..."

He wasn't really sure what he had expected Libby to do. But he didn't expect her to laugh. "It sounds to me that children love you. Why don't I go finish this and you go play with Hadlee?"

Spencer stood in place for a moment before heading into the living room where he found the little blonde girl playing with a mix of Lego and Barbie dolls. "Hi." Spencer squeaked out.

"Hi." She replied not looking up.

"I'm Spencer." The young man continued before sitting on the floor.

"I know." Was her reply.

Spencer nodded his head slowly not sure what else to do. "Can I play?" He held his breath not sure of the answer.

The little girl looked up from her doll and looked him dead in the eye. "Okay." She finally replied handing him a plastic Ken doll. Spencer moved the doll as Haldee instructed, even every once in awhile he would talk for his doll so Hadlee wasn't just responding to herself.

That's how Libby found them fifteen minutes later, wrapped up in what seemed to be a very intense Barbie shopping trip. "Dinner is ready, Hadlee go wash your hands." The blonde dropped her doll and stood up before running out of the room. "Children tend not to like me." Libby mimicked reaching her hand out to help Spencer stand up.

He took her hand and stood to his feet. "I swear she was going to bite my head off before I asked if I could play."

"Bullocks." Libby laughed. "She's an angel... When she feels like it."

Spencer couldn't help but smile, "so she's like you?"

"Yep! Nothing like her father." Libby got quiet before smiling. "Let's go eat, we'll eat at the table. I don't want Hadlee to get into the habit of eating in front of the television."

Spencer wanted desperately to ask about Hadlee's father. 'Was he still around?' 'Is Libby still in some type of relationship with him?' "Of course. Lead the way."

Dinner was spent in quiet conversation between Libby and Reid. Hadlee remained silent even when her mother spoke to her. Once they had finished dinner Libby bathed Hadlee while Reid cleaned the dishes and out the leftovers away. When Libby returned from putting her daughter to bed Reid was putting his jacket on.

"You're going?" The brunette asked with a disappointed tone.

Spencer pulled the sleeve over his arm. "I figured you would want some alone time or something since Hadlee is asleep."

"I wouldn't mind your company Spencer. I know there are things you want to ask me." Libby smirked. "I can make coffee and we can talk."

"I-I have work tomorrow... So I should go..."

"Hadlee's father is not around any more. So you have nothing to be worried about." She spoke firmly. "I didn't tell you because I was worried what you might think, and I wanted to wait to see if we were on the same page before I told you. And well you showing up tonight made it very clear that we are." Libby walked forward making only a small gap between them.

"W-what page?"

The brunette reached up to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. "That page that tells me it would be perfectly acceptable for me to do this-" she pulled his lips closer to hers until they connected softly. Spencer's head started to spin, he felt ecstatic yet scared at the same time. His body instinctively pressed against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt like ages before they separated, "definitely the same page!"

**_AN: Hi! So this is my shortest chapter (I think) but I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment! I'm starting to feel like you guys aren't reading it and that makes me feel horrible because I really like this story. So comment and tell me what you like or what you hate or what you would like to see! Thank you!_**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since his kiss with Libby, a week full of late night phone calls, and cute smiley face texts. They had plans that evening to take Hadlee to the park then dinner back at Libby's or well Gideon's... He had no problem spending time with Libby, it was Hadlee Spencer worried about he was definitely no child whisperer.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head! A great one at that! Reid swung his chair around to face JJs desk. The blonde was busy reading over a consult and had no idea her best friend was staring at her. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked dragging his friend from her thoughts.

JJ thought for a moment before answering. "Henry and I are having a mommy and me night. Will is working the night shift again so it's just he and I. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you two were interested in joining Libby, Hadlee and I at the park." He could of swore if he wasn't so polite. It completely slipped his mind that he hadn't told the team about Libby's daughter.

"Who's Hadlee?" JJ asked gingerly but obviously intrigued.

Spencer went right red… "uh… Um… She's uh…. Libby's daughter…" He choked out.

JJ nodded her head before looking back down at the file. "Sure say five?" Spencer sat back in shock no questions? He was about to turn around and go back to his work when he heard a mumbled "We'll talk about this later." Which quickly relaxed him.

/

Spencer pulled his car up outside of Libby's home. He made his way up to the doorstep and knocked lightly his heart racing and his breath quickening. He and JJ still hadn't talked and he hadn't told Libby that JJ was meeting them at the park, not that he thought Libby would mind… Or would she?

"Hey Spencer!" Libby chirped as she opened the door. "Do you mind grabbing the bag that's on the counter?" She asked as she took Hadlee's hand and walked out of the door, Spencer slipped into the house grabbed the over stuffed bag on the kitchen counter and walked out again. When he returned to Libby and Hadlee the three started walking towards the park. Hadlee spent the whole time skipping and humming a tune while Libby's hand brushed against Spencer's multiple times.

When they finally reached the park the three found a park bench to rest the bag on. "Alright Hadlee go have fun." The brunette smiled as she leaned down to kiss her daughter's head before the little girl ran onto the playground.

"Aren't we going to go play with her?" Spencer asked as he scoped the park like the trained FBI agent he was. He had taken Henry to the park many times why didn't he feel scared then? "Is that not why we came today? So I could spend time with her?"

Libby nodded her head slightly as she stepped closer to Spencer placing her hands in his chest. "We will, it's just I haven't seen you all day. I wanted to give you a proper hello." She smirked before moving her hands to wrap around Spencer's neck before closing the gap between them and kissing him softly. Then again and again, Libby took a step back when Spencer wasn't kissing her back. "What's wrong?" She asked looking him in the eye. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes were stuck on something behind her. Letting go of Spencer Libby turned around to come face to face with JJ who was holding Henry's hand.

"Hi." JJ smiled slightly at the two. She bend down to fix Henry's hat before sending him off to play on the jungle gym. "I'm JJ, we met at the funeral." The blonde stated as she stuck out her hand.

Libby complied and shook her hand. "Yes I remember. It's nice to see you outside of such bad circumstances. Was that your son?"

JJ nodded her smile now full and real. "Yes he is. His name is Henry he's six. Which one is your daughter?"

Libby pointed Hadlee out to be the one in the red sweater climbing across the monkey bars. "She's always been adventurous." JJ laughed and nodded her head, she noticed a slight bit of tension form between Spence and Libby so she decided to get herself out of there.

"Why don't I watch the kids for a bit? You two can go back to whatever you were doing before." Not waiting for a response JJ quickly turned and headed over to the six and four year olds.

Hadlee took Spencer's hand and sat down on the stone bench. "Are you going to tell me why you invited JJ along?"

Spencer sighed "I was nervous. I thought that if I had a familiar face things would be easier."

"Easier? Easier for what?" Libby asked squeezing his hand in a comforting manner.

"Easier to spend time with Hadlee. She really doesn't like me Libby… And I don't really blame her. She's a smart girl and she obviously remembers her father and has figured out our potential romantic feelings towards each other and she does not want me to take his place in his or your life."

Libby just stared wide eyed at him for a while. "No." Was her blatant answer. "She is not worried about you replacing her father." Libby rested her head against Spencer's shoulder. "She's never met her father."

"Then I'm ruining a fantasy! She wants her family together as a whole and I am ruining that!"

Libby sat back up and rolled her eyes letting go of Spencer's hand. "Are you stupid? She three Spencer! She is shy and extremely independent! It has nothing to do with my relationship with you. I'm even… I'm even starting to feel like maybe you don't want… This." She stated looking him dead in the eye.

Before Spencer could reply Hadlee's screams were heard throughout the park. Both adults jumped up from the bench and ran over to the playground and over to where JJ was scolding Henry. "She called uncle Spence stupid!" The six year old cried in defence.

"She is half your age Henry Lamontagne apologize now!" JJ barked. The blonde child mumbled an apology before marching back over to his mother.

Libby was cradling a whimpering Hadlee, she didn't appear to be hurt in anyway just startled from being pushed over. Spencer looked between his godson and Hadlee a few times before speaking. "I-I should probably go… I-I'll see you tomorrow JJ… Uh bye Libby…" Not waiting for either woman to reply Spencer took off out of the park.

/

The next morning Spencer arrived to work later than usual he walked over to his desk to find JJ sitting on it waiting for him. "Morning." He said as he drowned his mailbag under the desk. "How is Henry doing?"

"Fine." JJ replied, "no tv for a week."

"Isn't that kind of harsh? Hadlee wasn't hurt." Spencer defended.

JJ nodded, "but she could have been. Now are you going to tell me what was going on yesterday?"

Spencer swollen as he slumped into his chair. "N-nothing…"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Why did you invite Henry and I without telling Libby? And why did you leave?"

Spencer hung his head. "I was scared, I don't want to mess up with Libby and I fear that I will because I have no idea what to do with Hadlee."

JJ nodded before turning her head to look a essay the bullpen. "Then maybe you shouldn't be talking to me about it." Spencer looked confused at JJ before he realized she was looking at the other side of the room where Libby now stood looking over at the two of them.

/

**_Please review and tell me what you think! And tell me if there is anything you want to see._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Spencer felt Libby's delicate fingers trace the inside of his thigh. His eyes slowly opened and he gave out an interested moan as he turned to look at her. "Good morning," he husked half asleep._

_"It's always a good morning waking up next to you." Libby smiled and she straddled his hips to hover over him before leaning down and giving his lips a delicate kiss. "You know I think we have sometime until the kids wake up." She wiggled her eyebrows seductively. Spencer laughed as he grabbed her hips and pulled her over on top of him before kissing her lips deeply._

Spencer shot straight up in his bed breathing slightly heavier than usual. He looked around the room to discover he was in fact in his bedroom in his apartment. For about a week now Spencer had been dreaming about Libby. First it was just talking to her, then it moved to kissing her, and laying with her, and so on… It wasn't that he hadn't had those types of dreams before (he was once a teenager) it was just that he felt wrong dreaming about Libby in that kind of way especially because she was no longer talking to him. At the beginning of last week when Libby had dropped by at the office she was just returning the scarf Spencer had forgotten at the park when he rushed away. She didn't say anything else to the young man, she handed the scarf over, waved to JJ, then Spencer returned to his best friend JJ just sighed and continued on with whatever she was doing.

A few days later when Spencer still hadn't spoken to Libby JJ sat him down to carefully explain things;

"She is a young woman Spence, a woman who has a child and recently lost the only reliable male role model she's probably ever had. Her daughter's father isn't around, and neither is hers or her surrogate father. You of all people should understand more than anyone what it's like to be walked away from. And you did it to her, she trusted you, and let you in with Hadlee and the moment something breached your small comfort level you panicked. Right now all she is looking for from you is an apology, she's not looking for 'forever' she just wants someone to lean on. Just until she gets back up on her feet."

But maybe that was the problem? Maybe Spencer wanted forever… He wanted children and he wasn't getting any younger. Scientifically yes men never stopped producing their half of the baby but he was breaching thirty-six… He would at least want to know his future wife for at least a year before marriage… Then how long was appropriate to wait until having children? And what about buying a house? And his horrible work schedule… Time was ticking, Spencer didn't want 'maybe' he wanted forever.

The next day Spencer went into work and apologized to JJ for putting her in an awkward situation on his behalf. The blonde graciously accepted after pointing out he should have talked to Libby first before inviting her. Then told him he should have apologized to Libby first.

A few hours later Spencer fixed the sleeves of his shirt before walking up the front steps to the porch. He rubbed his eye before gingerly knocking on the door. "Uncle Spence!" A very excited Henry yelled out from behind the door. He could see that the little boy was trying to open the door not realizing he had to unlock it first.

"Okay hold on boys." JJ laughed as she flicked the lock and opened the door. "You're just in time for chicken, macaroni and cheese, and salad." The two adults laughed when Henry made a gagging noise when hearing about the leafy greens.

The three sat down for a nice dinner, Will had been transferred to the night shift and the lack of male role model was taking a very large toll on Henry. "Mommy made me apologize to Hadlee… I didn't mean to hurt her."

Spencer sat quietly looking down at the dish in front of him. He had no idea what he was supposed to say, it wasn't his place to parent Henry. "That's really good of you Henry. Thank you for apologizing to her… And I am sorry I ran out on you like that."

The little boy didn't seem to mind he went back to his dinner, followed by Legos, then bed. Spencer stayed to help JJ and clean and he knew what JJ wanted to say to him being friends for so long had that effect on him. "I can't bring myself to talk to her yet." He confessed. "I messed up… Maybe it would be better if I just disappeared from her life."

Spencer was taken aback when JJ started to laugh. "She is head over heels for you Spencer. She called me half an hour before you got here to ask how you were. As I told you earlier she is a young woman, she still believes in happily ever after… And so do you."

And guess where Spencer found himself not twenty minutes later?

**AN: 47 followers! Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy you like the book! But I on,y have 8 reviews... Strange huh? So please please review for me please. Or PM I'll answer questions and take idea requests. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer knocked harshly in the front door of Libby's house. He waited a minute before knocking again, he didn't really know why he was there or what he wanted to say but he knew he wanted to be there. He was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal no one behind it… Except a small girl with wide eyes. "Hi Spencer." She whispered.

Spencer bent down to be at eye level with the child. "Hi Hadlee, is your mom home?" He asked.

The small girl nodded her head and opened the door wider to let the grown man in. "But you have to be quiet mommy is yelling at someone in the phone." Spencer nodded slightly unsure of what 'yelling on the phone' meant. Together they walked into the living room where Hadlee's toys were all set up. Spencer pondered for a moment trying to figure out why the little girl was still awake?

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" Spencer finally asked as the young girl handed him a cup for tea.

Hadlee looked up from the toy tea pot and sighed. "Mommy was putting me to bed then uncle Stephen called. So she told me to go play so she could finish."

Spencer nodded Stephen hadn't been around since Gideon's funeral. After a few minutes of drinking pretend tree Spencer noticed Haldee was slowly nodding off. It wasn't until the small girl was curled up against his lap that he noticed how much like Libby she looked. They shared the same calm face.

"Okay Hadlee are you ready for-uh hi Spencer…" Libby walked into the living room to find Spencer not only sitting on her carpeted floor, but also her daughter was sound asleep next to him. "Spencer, not that I'm not happy to see you… But why are you here. And how did you get in?"

Spencer swallowed thickly and loved his legs out from under Hadlee's head. "I-I wanted to talk… Hadlee opened the door and let me in…"

"Well then I guess she and I need to have a conversation on opening the door to strangers." Libby replied as she knelt down to pick her daughter up. Spencer was offended by Libby's words and was about to reply when she interrupted him; "we can talk when I get back. Sit on the couch." It was an order not a request.

Waiting patiently Spencer started looking at the walls noticing the small flower patterns that coated the wallpaper. Libby walked back in a few minutes later "do you want coffee?" Spencer nodded in response and waiting again for Libby to come back. When she did she handed Spencer a mug followed by a bowl of sugar. The two sat in silence drinking their instant coffee that made Spencer want to gag, brewed was better. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Spencer took a long sip and held it in his mouth before swallowing. "I-I wanted to apologize to you…"

Libby didn't look very amused she stared down at her coffee cup and sighed. "I don't need an apology-"

"Yes you do." Spencer cut in. "I shouldn't have run away… And I'm sorry… I was just… I was scared Libby. I haven't had much dating experience… And you have a child… Obviously you have more than I do-"

"Are you kidding me!" Libby interrupted as she stood up off the couch. "You think I'm mad that you left?! I'm made that you won't talk to me! Tell me what's going on rather than running away! Tell me you're uncomfortable with the fact that I was a teen mother! Tell me you're uncomfortable with the fact that I'm Jason's niece! Just open your mouth and speak!"

Spencer saw the tears streaming down Libby's face. He stood up and set a resting hand on her shoulder. "I don't care how old you were Lib. Your past is none of my business, I-I I'm just scared about ruining things with you. I don't want to push you too far."

Libby sighed and moved closer to Spencer she rested her hand on his cheek. "You're not pushing me into anything Spencer."

**Please review! Maybe leave a suggestion of what you want to see? **


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few weeks since Spencer had come to Libby's home. The two had agreed to take things slow and by god it was killing her! She wasn't expecting sex from him or for him to spend the night but a good night kiss would be nice or even a date… He would come over some nights bring dinner for her and Hadlee then leave before Hadlee was even in bed. It was kind of strange for the both of them but Libby knew there was something special between them and she didn't want to lose that.

After finishing of her glass of wine Libby stood from the couch and headed into her room. Changing into her pyjamas Libby slipped under the covers and pulled her phone into her hands. She texted him then erased the whole message. Then she wrote it again. And erased it all again… With a sigh Libby gave up and shut off her phone before going to sleep.

Libby woke up early that morning and got Hadlee up and dressed before driving her to daycare. Next she ran some errands; grocery shopping, picking up son dry cleaning, printing out this week's lessons from class. And finally a birthday present for Haldee, a pink stuffed pony seemed to do the trick!

As the brunette drove home she missed her turn off and headed out to the FBI headquarters. Maybe she and Spencer could have a quick lunch? As she checked into the building as a visitor she watched the team storm into the lobby. "Spence." JJ nudged her friend as they paused to regroup. Spencer stopped and looked over to where JJ was pointing and his cheeks went red he looked around at the group to find them all busy before he quickly walked over to Libby.

"H-hey." He said awkwardly looking down at the floor.

Libby tried to catch his gaze in hers. "Hey, I was just coming up to see if you were interested in going for lunch with me but I can see you are about to head out on a case…"

Spencer nodded as he rolled to the balls of his feet. "Uh yeah… We know where the unsub it so we are heading out there now to take him down… A sniper." He slipped in at the end.

Libby tried not to let concern cross her face, after all this was his job, he did this everyday. But Libby could not but feel nervous about this… "Be safe alright, then maybe we can go out for dinner or something after?" Spencer nodded in agreement before turning and walking back over to the team. "Spencer wait!" Libby called as the team was leaving. She rushed over to them and stretched up to place a soft kiss on Spencer's lips. "I mean it." She said softly. "Be safe."

A few hours passed and the team had finally caught the unsub, they had gotten a confession out of him then left him with the local PD so they could book him. JJ and Reid sat in the back of the SUV while Morgan drove and Hotch sat shotgun. Morgan has been teasing Reid the whole time about Libby's public display of affection. Hotch was smirking secretly behind the file he was reading, JJ was laughing along with Morgan was Reid's face was turning into a tomato. It was not until the SUV hit a red and the sound of Reid's cellphone broke through their comedic trip. "Hello?" The genius answered.

"This is Spencer Reid-"

"Olivia what!" This sudden outburst caught everyone off guard.

"What do you mean- yes I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up the phone before gripping it tightly.

JJ placed a calming hand in his back. "Spence what's wrong?" JJ asked cautiously.

Spencer fought back tears. "L-Libby, was h-hit by a c-car. I-it was a h-hit and r-run. She's at Saint Marie's Hospital right now." No one said anything except for Hotch when he told him to turn the sirens on and head for the hospital before Morgan did the same thing.

Once they reached the front entrance Reid jumped out of the vehicle with JJ close behind him while Hotch and Morgan went to park the truck. Reid jumped to the front desk and begged for Libby's information. "I'm looking for Libby- I mean Olivia Gideon."

The nurse shook her head at the tall man. "Are you family?" She asked quite rudely.

"I-I I'm her boyfriend… Sort of…"

"Blood relations only sir-"

"Then why was a called?!" Reid demanded. "She doesn't have anymore living family except for a daughter and a cousin who lives in another state!"

The nurse held her breathe for a moment before talking again. "Do you live in the same household?"

"No…" He answered and cringed as JJ let out a frustrated groan, he wasn't good at this…

The nurse sighed once more. "Are you her daughter's father?"

"No…" He answered yet again.

JJ threw her hands down in the nurses desk. "Oh for the love of God!" She shouted. "Who the hell called him them? Because it wasn't her family! Now tell us what is happening to Libby and we can get out of your hair!"

The nurse looked shocked for a moment and the entire waiting room for quiet. "I don't know who called you. But Olivia Gideon was hit by a car in her way to her own car. The driver did not stop and kept on going. She has massive internal bleeding, a broken leg, and what looks to be a fractured skull. The police are looking for the driver now and Olivia is still in surgery but when she gets out I will let the doctors know to some to you okay?" JJ and Reid nodded in agreement before sitting down in the plastic chairs.

A few hours past and the whole team was there including Garcia. Spencer was pacing in front of the chairs when a familiar voice was heard. "Spencer?" It was quiet and Spencer's ears perked up the moment he heard her say his name.

"Hadlee." He breathed as she walked over to the little girl. The little girl was barely holding onto the social worker's hand before letting go and rushing over to the only familiar face in the whole room.

"Spencer I'm scared." The three year old confessed. "Where's mommy?"

Spencer swallowed what little he had in his dry mouth. "Your mom is in a different room right now. The doctors are trying to fix her." He tried to keep it kid friendly but he didn't want to 'dumb it down' Hadlee was smart… Just like her mother.

"Can we see her?"

"Not yet okay? When the doctor comes to get us we can." Hadlee nodded her head before throwing her hands up in the air. Reid connected the dots by seeing Henry to this to JJ multiple times. He placed his hands under Hadlee's arms and hoisted her in the air before resting her in his hip.

"Excuse me, Mr. Reid." The social worker spoke calmly. "I will be needing to take Hadlee in about ten minutes."

"W-what why?"

"I need to bring her to the foster home-"

"Foster home!" Spencer shouted capturing the teams attention, JJ and Hotch were then right by his side. "Why is she going to a faster home?"

Sir please try to calm down. Hadlee has no legal guardian in the vicinity therefore she must stay in a foster home until a guardian or blood relative comes to collect her."

"I'll take her!" Spencer pleaded. "Please don't take her."

"I'm sorry Mr. Reid but you have no legal relation to Hadlee. Her guardians listed are Stephen Gideon and Jason Gideon but neither I assume are here."

"Stephen is on his way-"

"But will not be here until tomorrow morning. Until then Hadlee needs somewhere to sleep and a foster home will be fine."

Spencer felt the tears fall down his cheeks. The social worker held her arms arms as Hadlee clenched tighter. "I want to stay with you Spencer." She cried as the woman picked her up.

"I promise I will see you tomorrow but you have to be nice okay? And Uncle Stephen will bring you back here a promise." Once Hadlee was out of sight Spencer let everything out and became a blubbering mess in JJ's arms.

**Hi guys! Merry Christmas! Or happy Holidays! **

**Im at 57 followers for this story! Thank you all so much! Now let's brung those reviews up past 12! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So the original idea was for Spencer to be shot but everyone does that! **

**The italics and bold are Libby's dreams/memories and the italics is The doctor speaking in the past. 59 follows! Let's get me to 100! And 20 reviews? Please?**

"**_Oh!" Libby gasped as her hand fell to her stomach._**

**_Her boyfriend was laying across the couch sipping his third beer of the afternoon watching the rerun of last nights football game. "What's going on?" He called to the Kitchen where Libby had been preparing their lunch. _**

**_"The baby was kicking that's all Daniel. She's very hyper today." Libby explained as she walked into the living room carrying a plate with a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich on it. _**

**_Daniel took the sandwich and sat up slightly but not enough to let the nine month pregnant Libby to sit down. "Well shut up I can't hear." Libby nodded her head before sitting on the arm of the chair rubbing her stomach after a few minutes Daniel seemed to be agitated that his girlfriend was still in the room. "Don't you have school work to do or something?" He asked rather harshly. _**

**_"Right sorry…" Libby sighed as she stood up and headed towards their bedroom. _**

Spencer sat down at the side of Libby's bed. He had not been home all night and he kept by Libby's side since the moment she was wheeled out of surgery.

_"It was touch and go for a while Dr. Reid. She lost a lot of blood from her broken leg as the bone was emerged. Her skull fracture was just a hairline fracture so she is on painkillers and probably will be for the next few weeks. She's suffered a severe concussion so when she is dismissed in about a week or so she will be in bed rest for at least a month, no reading, little light, quiet, so you will have to keep her daughter occupied so mommy can sleep." The surgeon filled in. "We stopped all internal bleeding but her abdomen will be swollen for a while, as well as we had to repair a rip in her spleen. She's lucky to be alive." _

"Spencer?" It was Stephen's voice as he walked into the room with a sleeping Hadlee. "How is she?"

Spencer looked over at Libby, she was breathing through a tube, her head was wrapped in a white bandage and her leg was elevated in the air. "Um, she's on twenty four hour watch. She made it through the night which is a good sign… But she hasn't woken up yet."

Hadlee started to stir in her uncle's arms. "Is mommy here?" She asked not moving her head from his shoulder.

"No, we'll sort of…" Stephen replied. "But Spencer is."

"**_Okay Libbs open your eyes." Daniel instructed as he let go of Libby's hand. _**

**_The young girl opened her eyes and gasped. "You bought us a houseboat?" She asked as her hands fell to her stomach. _**

**_"Why not? We can raise the baby here." _**

**_Libby took a look at one end of the boat then the other. There was a small bathroom with a shower and closet for towels. On the other side was a bedroom with a computer and bookshelf. The couple were standing in the small green and orange kitchen, with a view to a couch and a dresser with a tv sitting on it. "Where will the baby sleep?" Libby asked quietly._**

**_"God damnit Olivia! Why can't you just be thankful for what I give you!" Daniel yelled as his hand collided with the green counter top. The brunette cowered after saying a quick apology. _**

"Spencer?" Hadlee asked softly as she turned her head to face the man who she had been spending a fair bit of time with. "Hi, Spencer." The little girl yawned as she closed her eyes again.

Stephen pulled the extra chair over to the side of the bed. "Do we know what happened yet?"

Spencer nodded his head. "It was a drunk driver. The security camera on the lot next to the toy store caught his license plate. Hotch picked him up yesterday and the man pleaded guilty at arraignment."

"That's a good thing then right?" Spencer nodded in response before turning his head to face Libby. The room was completely silent so when the two men heard a slight moan they both turned to each other before looking back to Libby on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and suddenly she started thrashing around.

Hadlee let out a scream so Stephen jumped up from the chair and out of the room to find a doctor. A few minutes later Libby's surgeon ran in followed by an intern and a group of nurses. The doctor and a tall brunette nurse held Libby down to try to calm her. "Ma'am. Ma'am! You need to calm down okay? You are in the Saint Marie Hospital, you were hit by a car yesterday. Right now you are set up to a breathing tube and in a few hours I will come back and check on you." The doctor informed Libby.

The brunette nodded to the best of her ability, as the doctors left Libby's hand twitched outwards towards Spencer's. He hesitantly took her small hand in his larger one and gently squeezed it. "I'm right here Libby. Don't worry." Spencer soothed.

Stephen returned later with Hadlee. The little girl was ecstatic to find her mother awake, she lunched from her uncle's arms and crawled across the bed. "Hi mommy!" The little girl smiled before snuggling against her mother's chest. Libby rested her free arm against Hadlee's back to give the three year old comfort.

**R&amp;R please**


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks passed and Libby was let out of the hospital. Stephen had to return home to go back to work and asked Spencer to watch over Libby. Things had seemed to be going fairly well, Libby was now starting to use her crutches she would get out of bed and limp around for half an hour then Spencer would sent her back to bed rest. It had been strange having Spencer around the house, helping clean, cooking, taking Hadlee to preschool… Not that Libby minded all that much… It was nice having him around. It was mid afternoon on a Tuesday and the two adults were resting in the couch. Libby had her leg rested cross Spencer's lap, Libby's head lay on the arm of the couch and groaned. "I'm so bored!"

Spencer laughed before rubbing Libby's leg. "Well what do you want to do?" He asked.

Libby thought for a moment before pointing to the book shelf. "Read something to me? Please Spencer." Reid nodded and got up from the couch and grabbed the first book he saw, then he rested himself back onto the couch and let Libby snuggle into him. He opened the first page of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by the time he made it to the third chapter Libby was sound asleep.

Spencer scooped her up into his arms and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. He lay her on the queen size bed and loosened the moon boot in her leg. Just as he was about to leave he heard her voice in a gentle whisper. "Stay Spence, please." He stood by the door for a minute, he couldn't tell if Libby was really asking or if the pain meds were affecting her judgment.

They curled up on the couch together and that was the extent of their relationship except for a kiss here and there… And never in front of Hadlee… At Spencer's request he just didn't feel comfortable. He didn't want Hadlee to think he was trying to replace her father although he never expressed this concern to Libby it made sense to him. "Please Spencer. I don't want to be alone."

He walked across the room and lay on the other side of the bed leaving as much distance as he could. But Libby wasn't having any of it she rolled closer to him before wrapping her arm around his waist. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Libby mumbled before falling asleep.

Spencer hadn't noticed he was asleep until Libby's groans woke him up. He looked down at the woman who had herself wrapped around him and saw her face looked distressed and her body was tense. "Daniel," she whined. "Stop please. What about the baby?" She was dreaming… Or having a memory. Was Daniel Hadlee's father? Spencer had wondered to himself. "You promised you wouldn't hurt the baby." Libby was now whimpering. The sounds were now scaring Spencer so she gently shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly before her body instantly rejected Spencer. "Get away from me!" She shrieked as she bolted upright in bed while was quick to jump out of it. After a few moment of quiet breathing Libby rubble her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Spencer I didn't mean to-"

"Who's Daniel." Spencer cut in not letting Libby finish. The girl looked flabbergasted.

Libby rubbed her face once again. "He's, he's Libby father…"

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"I'm not talking about this Spencer!" The brunette snapped. "The past is in the past so move on!" She struck her glare at him for as long as she before she broke. The tears streaked down her face before she sobbed hysterically and threw herself down onto the bed. Spencer felt so helpless he just stood at the side of the bed and watched her. Touching her or comforting her might make things worse. After about ten minutes her sobs had stopped and she had fallen asleep.

Spencer slumped onto the end of the bed and sighed. It was moments like this that made Spencer question things. Since Libby had been taking the pain medication she's been acting like a child… And it didn't bother him because of how she acted it bothered him because it made their age difference noticeable to him. Even though she was smart and mature Libby was still only twenty three.

Spencer crawled up the side of the bed and laid his head on the pillow. He watched Libby sleep for a while before stroking her hair softly as she slept.

**I know it's short but I've been super busy with holiday stuff so yeah. But now we are getting into Libby's past! Who's excited? Comment your prediction and I'll let you know if you're close! And whoever has the closest prediction will get to read the chapter BEFORE I post it! Yay! Also I'm at 60 follows for this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! So I wanted to ask you all a question: Would you prefer if I did four books for this story and make a series or one long book? Please let me know thank you!**

Libby awoke a few hours later to an empty bed. Her face still felt hot and her pillow was damp from tears and drool. She swung her body over the side of the bed and tightened the boot on her foot. When Libby limped her way into the living room she found Hadlee quietly playing with her dolls on the floor. "Hi sweetie." Libby smiled as she entered further into the room. "When did you get home?"

"Spencer picked me up an hour ago mommy. He's making dinner." It wasn't until Hadlee had pointed that out did Libby notice the amazing smell of chicken.

"Have you been good for Spencer?" Libby asked as she bent over to kiss her daughter's head.

Hadlee nodded before going back to her toys. Libby stood up and waddled her way into the kitchen. Spencer was standing over the stove frying a chicken breast with vegetables while a pot of pasta was boiling. Libby walked around him as quietly as she could before slipping her arms around his waist.

Spencer let out a slight gasp before relaxing into Libby's embrace. "Feeling better?" He asked.

The brunette nodded slightly into his back before pulling him closer. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. "D-do you want to talk later?"

He felt her nod her head yes before pulling away and grabbing the plates from the cupboard.

About five minutes later the three members of the house were seated for dinner. They ate in silence for while. "Can we have a movie night?" Hadlee asked.

Spencer looked up at Libby who smiled. "Sure sweetie-"

"Your mom still has a concussion she can only watch fifteen minutes of television." Spencer cut in giving Libby a look that made her sigh. "What about we read a few stories together?"

Hadlee puffed out the air in her lungs before stabbing the chicken with her fork. "Fine. But mommy you need to get better soon!"

The two girls listened to Spencer read them book after book until Hadlee fell asleep draped over the two adults. Spencer picked up the child and carried her to her room and let Libby tuck her in.

After kissing her daughter's head and exiting the room closing the door behind her Libby took Spencer's hand and walked him into the bedroom. She sat Spencer down into the bed and kissed his forehead. "Let me just get changed. You should too."

When Libby returned Spencer was changed into his pyjama pants that he had been wearing for the past while he had been staying at Libby's. The brunette was wearing a long t-shirt that made Spencer's face go red. "I'm wearing sleep shorts relax." She moved to sit next to him on the bed and sighed. "I guess the easiest place to start is the beginning." She shifted back in the bed and motioned for Spencer to follow. "I met Daniel Porter when I was about seventeen. The relationship turned pretty… Physical I guess is the easiest way to explain it. Physical… Like sexual." The only reason she added that was because Spencer didn't look like he got the right context for the word.

"Uncle Jason wasn't his biggest fan so he banned him from the house, then when I turned eighteen I moved out and moved in with Daniel. He lived in a small apartment in the middle of town, things were great for a while. We were happy and independent for a while then I started school and Daniel started drinking. It made him angry all the time and eventually it made him angry enough to start hitting, punching, beating me." Tears started to roll down Libby's face. "I-I couldn't leave, by the time I figured out what was really going on… I found out I was pregnant. It wasn't until I was about six or seven months pregnant did Daniel stop hitting me, he-he wanted the baby to be okay. When I was about nine months pregnant we moved to a house boat, it was smaller than the apartment and I couldn't take it… One night I confronted Daniel and told him I was leaving him. I didn't realize he had been drinking, he came at me onto the deck… And I ducked when he lunged… And … And he fell into the river… I called the police but they never found his body. Uncle Jason came down to the boat with the police and brought me home."

Spencer sat up and swept a strand of hair behind Libby's ear. He knew there was more but she did good today in telling him all that she did. "Thank you for sharing this with me. Do you feel better?" Libby nodded her head before curling up next to him.

"I do thank you." Libby looked Spencer in the eye before trailing down to his lips. She hesitated for a moment before leaning in and taking them in hers. When Spencer pulled away Libby followed him closing the gap again. The light kiss became more heated and Libby used her body to roll Spencer's down onto his back. Using her good leg she brought it over his hips to straddle him.

"L-Libby." Spencer stuttered slightly out of breath. "Should we really-"

He didn't get to finish before she pushed him down again and ran her hands down his cloth covered chest. Spencer shuttered slightly before closing her eyes. He felt Libby's hands roam his torso before slipping under his shirt. "As long as we're quiet and don't wake Hadlee." She purred in his ear before nibbling at his ear lobe.

Just as Libby grasped the edge of his shirt to pull off did the two adults hear a faint voice from outside. "Mommy… Can I sleep with you?"

Libby let out a deep breath before sliding off of Spencer's lap. "Spend the night." It wasn't a question.

"I have-"

"In my bed."

"But Hadlee-"

"Will be sleeping between us."

"Okay."

Libby smiled before planting one more kiss on his lips before limping to the door to get her daughter. Hadlee ran over to the bed and snuggled in between the two sets of pillows and pulled the blankets around her. Libby slide under the covers followed by Spencer. "Goodnight." Libby whispered.

"Goodnight." Spencer responded with a smile before resting his head against the pillow.

**Merry Christmas to you guys! I hoped you enjoyed the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer pulled up outside of a big toy store and shut off the engine he let out a staggering breath. He didn't move until he heard JJ let out a laugh. "She's turning four Spencer hour hard can it be to find her a gift?" The blonde asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I've never had to shop for a little girl before, what do they like?" He asked.

JJ rolled her eyes before getting out of the car. Spencer ran to catch up with his friend and they walked together into the store. "What does she like to play with?"

Spencer ducked his head for a moment before looking at his friend. "Dolls I guess, she draws to… And she's not bad." JJ nodded before walking down a few aisles to the craft area. Spencer looked around at the sketch books, markers, colouring books, and crayons. "She has all this stuff."

"You never seem to have this much difficulty when buying toys for Henry."

"It's different…"

"Because he's a boy?" JJ question.

Spencer shook his head. "Not at all… I'm not afraid of messing up with Henry, it doesn't matter what I get him I know he will love it. But… But Hadlee likes me one day and hates me the next I don't want to do anything to drive a wedge between me and her or me and Libby…"

"Ah" JJ quipped before continuing to walk down the aisle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde just smiled and continued walking. "Jennifer-"

She turned around and smirked. "You like her, you like her a lot." She claimed in a sing song like voice. "Spencer and Libby sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Spencer's face lit up bright red. "It's cute Spence, I'm really glad you've opened up again." Spencer's face started to settle and he let out the breath he was holding. "Hadlee and Libby will love anything you get. I promise."

Reid gave his friend a hug before walking to the end of the aisle and picked up a box with a slight smile. "I really hope so."

An hour later Spencer arrived at Libby's with a beautiful wrapped package in one hand and a salad in the other. He knocked on the door with his foot then waited patiently for it to be opened. A tall blonde woman in purple streaks opened the door with a beer in hand. "What can I do for you?" She purred running her eyes up and down his body.

"I-uh… I'm here for Hadlee's party…" Spencer choked out.

The blondes eyes widened then she smiled. "Oh! You must be Lib's new toy!"

"Katty piss off!" Spencer heard Libby yell from inside of the house."Spence come into the kitchen!"

Spencer slipped past the wild haired woman and through the living room filled with children and young parents. He entered the kitchen to find Libby limping around the hot room in her moon boot cast. "Olivia! You shouldn't be walking in it!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in for a quick peck. "I'm good, I'm just getting the cake out of the oven."

"You had to walk around to make the cake." He inquired with a slight chuckle before leaning over to the counter to place the present and bowel down before grabbing her hips to pull her closer. Libby let out a little squeak as Spencer made such a broad move, "that was bold."

"I feel very bold today." He whispered before gently kissing her lips.

"Woah! Keeps it PG there are children here!" The two pulled away with blushes caressing both their cheeks.

"Shut up Lucas." Libby whispered as she hid her face against Spencer's chest. When she calmed down she took Spencer's hand and smiled. "Spencer this is Lucas, Lucas this is Spencer." She introduced the two men. Lucas was a good foot and a half taller than Libby, but slightly shorter than Spencer, he had green eyes and black hair.

Lucas stuck his hand out but retracted it when Spencer didn't extend the courtesy. "Nice to meet you man, Libby never shuts up about you."

Spencer smiled as he saw Libby blush once again. "So, are you a friend of Libby's or a parent?"

"Both." The ebony haired boy replied. "Libby and I met at the support group like almost everyone here. My son is Jensen, the one dressed like superman."

The room got awkwardly quiet as Spencer wasn't sure how to reply. He had no idea who any of these people were or who any of these children were, or what the support group was. He thought about it for a while until he came to a conclusion. "So you and Libby met in a support group? One for ab-"

"Young parents!" Libby piped in. "We all did, everyone here, we all met in a teen parent support group, for teen parents!"

Lucas gave Libby a strange look before speaking to Spencer again. "Yeah my girlfriend and I were sixteen. And she left me with Jensen, I randomly found the group one day and Libby and I were practically inseparable." He smiled. "Then she introduced me to Danny and we've been happy ever since."

The party ended a few hours later leaving only Lucas, Katty, Libby, Spencer, and their children in the house. The adults were sprawled across the couch and chairs while the children were playing with Haldee's new toys. "Well Jensen and I should get going. Thanks for having us Lib." Lucas stood up before placing a light kiss on her forehead and scooping up his son. "See you guys later."

Katty left not too long after taking her twin daughters with her but not before making a few flirtatious marks at Spencer before leaving. Spencer ordered Libby to the couch as he did dishes and cleaned up all the wrapping paper. When Spencer returned Hadlee was fast asleep on a stuffed animal someone bought her and Libby was resting on the couch waiting for his return. "You could have taken a nap." Reid said as he slouched onto the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you." She spoke softly. "... They don't know about what Daniel did to me, that think he walked out on me." She let out a shaky breath. "When uncle Jason brought me back home he suggested I got to a support group for battered women, I got the dates mixed up and went a day early which led me to the teen parent support group. Everyone was just so nice and understanding… I was a teen mom anyways… We've been inseparable ever since."

Spencer smiled as he took Libby's hand in his, "do you still go to the group?"

She shook her head. "No, but we still meet and hangout as much as possible."

Spencer kissed her knuckles. "Do I have to be worried about Lucas moving in on you while I'm on cases?" He asked slightly serious.

He didn't expect Libby to burst out in a fit of laughter. "Spence, honey, Lucas is gay Danny is a boy."

Spencer felt relief wash over him. "But he said he had a girlfriend-"

"He experimented in high school, and now he has the most important thing in his life."

Spencer nodded before rounding his arm around her and pulling her close. "We should really clean out Gideon's closet."

"Meh, I like the clutter just for a little longer… It reminds me of him."

**Sorry it's sort of a filler chapter... Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Can you believe that?" Libby laughed as she rested her head against Lucas' shoulder. "Spencer was jealous of you!" The two were sitting on the floor of a library in their favourite spot; between the romance and sci-fi section. Spencer had been called in for a case so Lucas came down to take Libby to daycare and to take Libby out of the house for a few hours.

Lucas shook his head. "I can't blame the guy I'm hot." He teased his best friend, "besides it's not like you aren't jealous of that JJ chick he works with." Libby lifted her head up and started spewing out declines to the accusation. "Common Lib just last week you were complaining about her, that he texts her to update her in things, that he brought her to the park, and that she helped pick out your daughters birthday gift. They're friends just like you and I, and from what you've told me she's happily married with a kid who is your boyfriends godson."

Libby snuggled back into his shoulder before huffing out a breath. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Bull- he's practically moved into your house. Don't be surprised when Hadie calls him daddy one day."

Libby choked back a laugh. "I'd pay to see his face." They both got quiet for a while and just sat close together lost in thoughts. "I guess he and I should figure out what we're doing. You know for the sake of Hadlee."

Lucas just rolled his eyes. "Yeah for Hadlee's sake."

Lucas had taken Hadlee for the night to leave Libby with some alone time while Spencer was away. The sun had set and the moon was up, Libby had put in her favourite movie and popped a bag of popcorn. She was snuggled into the couch with a warm blanket when she heard what she thought was a car door slamming, turning to look out the window and finding nothing there Libby went back to the television.

A few hours later Libby's eyes popped open at the flash of lighting, she hadn't even realized she fell asleep. Leaning over to the side table she switched the lamp on but the light didn't turn on, she switched it a couple times and sighed the weather out there was always causing power outages. Sighing the brunette stood up and walked into her bedroom she locked all the windows and changed into her pyjamas as she snuggles into her bed she noticed how big and empty is felt.

In all honesty Libby wouldn't mind if Spencer lived with her and Hadlee, they had their routines all sorted out and she missed him so much…

"Libby?" She heard his voice call her, thinking it was a dream she groaned and rolled over. "Olivia?" He called again. Libby shot up out of the bed and ran as fast as her cast could let her.

Spencer was standing in her living room soaking wet from the rain outside his go bag and at his feet and his hair was sticking over his face. "Spencer!" Libby smiled as she launched herself at him embracing him in a hug soaking up the water from his clothes. "What are you doing here?" She finally asked as she let go.

Spencer stammered on his words for a while, "I-I-I didn't want to go home… Alone…" He confessed. "I wanted to see you Libby." She smiled brightly at him before pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of these wet clothes before you get sick." Libby replied as she pulled his sweater vest over his head then started to work on his buttoned shirt. Her left hand trailed down his chest and her right unlooped the buttons. She giggled as Spencer attempted to hold back his moan, next she pushed the shirt off of his arms before running her hands through his wet hair before bringing his lips down to meet her's in a passionate kiss.

Libby gasped as Spencer scooped her legs up over his hips and she wrapped them tightly around him. "Take me to bed Doctor Reid," Libby purred in his ear.

"Reid" Spencer answered his phone in the early hours of the following morning. "Okay Hotch I'll be right there." He sighed before looking over at Libby. She was still asleep with her arms draped over his abdomen and the sheets pulled up to cover her naked form. He slipped out of the bed and gathered up his still damped clothed from the night before. He wrapped a spare towel around his waist as he walked through the house to the laundry room where he threw his clothes into the dryer. He walked back to Libby's room and into the ensuite to shower.

Spencer just stood under the spray of the warm water for a while in hopes he could wake up. It was Saturday why on earth were they being called in again? He was distracted in his thoughts until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. Libby pressed her forehead to his back before giving it a gentle kiss.

"Mmm, good morning handsome." Libby whispered between kisses.

"Good morning," Reid replied as he turned around to kiss her lips. "I have to go into work."

Libby nodded before pulling him closer. "You can be a little late."

**_AN: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but the end of the semester came up and now I'm in exams. Please review! It keeps me writing when I know if you liked the chapter or not! Also do you guys want one long story or multiple mid length ones? Please let me know!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: This chapter is rated a strong T! Could maybe be breaching M depending on how you rate fics. Trigger Warner for mentions of rape but nondescripted. _**

Spencer rested his eyes on the plane, the team was heading home from Rome Georgia, so the resident genius decided it was a good time to get some shut eye after working . Everytime he closed his eyes Spencer would imagine Libby and the passionate night they had just spent together. He felt butterflies in his stomach every time he thought about her.

When the plane landed Spencer headed right to his car and drove straight to Libby's. If he was fast enough he may even make it before Hadlee went to bed.

Back at Quantico Hotch was just finishing the last of his paperwork when the familiar sounds of extremely high heels was heard from the hallway. He just put his own down when Garcia burst into his office with a panicked expression.

"Sir…" The tech analysts started as she scooted into a chair. "I-I need to tell you something… But you can't get mad."

Hotch arched an eyebrow before gesturing her to go on.

"So… I know I'm not allowed encrypted files on my babies, but… Well… I have certain files on my home computer…"

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Do I even want to know?" He asked.

Garcia nodded her head shocking the unit chief. "I have tabs on everyone… Everyone we love or have loved. I have Beth and Jack, and Will and Kevin, and well everyone… So I went to go add Libby…" She picked at the jingling bracelets on her wrist. "And I got a ping on her DNA-"

"How did you get her DNA?" Hotch groaned.

"Reid had a hair on his sweater vest the other morning… It was longer than his has ever been. Anyways the DNA came up on an open murder investigation. Twenty-nine year old Daniel Porter was shot three times. Once in the thigh… The uh… The groin… Then once in the head. He was fished out of the north river four years ago, there was female saliva found on what was left of his…groin…" Hotch's eyes widened, he didn't like where this was going. "So when I added Libby to my file it went notified me that her DNA was on file."

"Did it notify the police department?"

She shook her head. "No sir, my file only takes in information it doesn't let it out."

"Call Morgan, and JJ. I will get Reid and Olivia. Get everyone here now."

JJ arrived at the bullpen half an hour later in yoga pants and a redskins sweater. "This better be really important. I just got Henry to bed when my inline went off and woke him up." JJ looked at the sullen faces of all of her friends. "What's going on?" She asked. "Where's Spence?"

Morgan pointed to Hotch's office where Reid was pacing the room rocking Hadlee. "Where's Libby?" JJ asked.

"Round table room with Hotch." Rossi informed the blonde. "She's in some deep water. And I think Hotch would appreciate your help."

JJ walked up to the door as Hotch was walking out. "She's closed up into herself, I can't get anywhere."

JJ looked over his shoulder at the scared younger girl. "Give me a few minutes."

JJ pulled up a chair across from Libby, she placed a cup of cold water in front of the girl. "Libby," the brunette lifted her head. "You need to tell me what happened."

"I can't." Libby replied with a monotone. "I can't do it."

JJ nodded. "Was Daniel Hadlee's father?" Libby nodded. "Did you shoot him?" Libby stiffened again. "Do you love Spencer?"

Libby's head popped up and her eyes widened. "I-I don't-I can't-"

"You love Hadlee though right?" JJ asked, her hand was extended across the table in comfort to Libby who nodded her head. "We are not trying to arrest you Libby, this will never go to court. But you have to tell me what happened with Daniel Porter. If he abused you, or assaulted you I need to know. Just incase this ever pops up again."

Libby stayed silent thinking over her option. "Okay," she finally answered. "But I will only tell you if Spencer is here too. I don't want him being told through someone else."

JJ nodded. "I think we can arrange that."

A few minutes later Spencer hesitantly walked into the room. He didn't have Haldee with him which lead Libby to let out a sigh of relief. "Hi-""

"What did you do Libby?" Spencer snapped as he slumped into a chair. "What did you do?"

"Don't get mad at me!" Libby retaliated. "You have no idea!"

The sudden raise of her voice made both JJ and Reid jump. "Then explain it to me Libby."

Libby picked at her nails. "I told you before, that Daniel was an angry drunk. That he beat me… He-he would also… Abuse me in other ways…"

"He raped you?" JJ finished for her.

Libby nodded. "That's how I got pregnant with Hadlee. I don't see her as a reminder of the lowest point in my life, I see her as the best thing that ever happened to me. When I was around seven months pregnant the beating stopped for a while, then one might just a few weeks before Hadlee was due I wanted out, out of that relationship. And I told Daniel that…" Tears streaked down her face. "He rammed my head repeatedly into a wall and I blacked out. When I came to… He-he was raping me… I couldn't move my the pain in my head controlled the rest of my body. When he finished he went to smoke on the dock… I picked myself up and grabbed his gun from the drawer. I decided right then that I was going to be a good mother, no one was going to hurt my baby. I shot him in the thigh to stop him when he came at me, then in the head… And finally again in the…groin."

JJ was writing down the story. "How did you get his body into the river?" She asked it was the only thing that didn't add up.

"I called uncle Jason… He pulled Daniel to the edge and kicked him in before cleaning up the blood… I moved back home after that."

JJ looked back through the clear glass door to see Hotch nod his head in approval before she turned to face Spencer. "She's all yours to take home."

As JJ got up and left Libby and Spencer remained seated. "What do you want to say?" Libby confronted Reid. "Because I know you aren't done yet."

"Why didn't you tell me this? You killed a man Daniel, you're lucky it was Garcia who figured it out!" He shot back.

Libby started crying again. "I couldn't tell you! You were different! You could touch me! And make love to me! And I could stand it! I didn't flinch! Or I didn't get flashbacks! I only saw and felt what you were doing to me! And it was nothing like what he did! So I thought that telling you would bring in those memories and they would make me stop loving you!"

Spencer's mouth fell open. "You-you love me?"

Libby nodded. "Yeah…"

"Good," Spencer replied. "Because I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hi! I know it's been forever and I am so sorry! And I know this chapter is short but I find it just so adorable :) anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

Spencer lay in bed that night wide awake. Libby was fast asleep curled into his side sleeping heavily as he ran up his fingers through her long brown hair. He couldn't believe that he had told Libby he loved her, it felt all too real and he was afraid it wasn't. The rational man that Reid was didn't reflect when it came to his emotions nothing was ever real until it was. Like with Maeve… If he told someone it would have to become real it would mean that he truly loved her and he might get hurt, which he did.

Was it the same now? Was he really that vulnerable now that he knew he loved Libby? Was she going to hurt him? She killed a man, lied to him but yet here he was holding her as she slept thinking about his love for her. Reid slipped out of Libby's grasp and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room into the kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of milk and slumped into a dining chair. "Can I have some water?"

The small voice made Spencer jump. "Hadlee you scared me." He said turning in his chair. "Come sit I'll get your water." He lifted the child into a chair before pulling out a plastic cup and filling it at the tap. "Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep Spencer… Everyone at the building was making mommy cry then when we came home and mommy put me to bed she cried. I don't like it when she cries."

Spencer frowned. "I don't like it when your mom cries either."

"Because you love her." Hadlee stated drinking the last of her water.

Spencer's eyes widened and he spit the milk back in his cup. "Uh yeah… Yeah I do…"

Hadlee smiled as she shimmied out of the chair and around to his end of the table. Hadlee grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers. "Good, mommy told me she loves you too." This made Spencer's heart speed up a little. "Does this mean I have to call you daddy?"

Spencer's breathe got caught in his throat. "No." He breathed out. "You can call me Spencer…"

Hadlee nodded before letting out a yawn. "Okay, can you put me to bed Spencer?"

"Of course." He smiled as he stood up and scooped the little girl into his arms. He laid her in her bed and covered her with a quilt. As he was about to leave she stopped him.

"Can you stay and snuggle?"

And he did. And that's how Libby found her daughter and boyfriend that morning; cuddled together on a pink toddler bed sound asleep.

A few days had passed by and things seemed to be getting better between Libby and Spencer. They had sat down and talked some more about Libby's past with Daniel which caused the thick tension to quickly fade.

One night when the couple was doing the dishes Libby asked him something that he was not expecting. "Do you want kids someday?"

Spencer nearly dropped the wet dish in his hand. "Where did that come from?"

Libby blushed slightly. "I was just thinking that's all… I've always wanted more children after having Hadlee so I thought I would ask about you that's all."

Spencer thought about it. He did was kids but did he want them with Hadlee? Of course he did! "Uh yeah, yeah I want kids. Two maybe, possibly three."

"I've always wanted six." Libby laughed. "Just an army of children you know?"

"Appropriately aged out of course." Spencer smirked. "Too many young ones is too much work and if they are too old it makes schedules and parenting harder."

Libby turned off the taps and wiped her hands in a dish towel. "Someone has done their research." She winked.

"Having children has crossed my mind for a while now." Spencer confessed. "I just need the right person who wants my children."

Libby blushed as she took his hands. "Well maybe I'm that person? Not now but someday."

"Someday sounds nice." Spencer's face softened into a loveable smile. The way he looked at Libby and the way she looked back at him anyone could tell their feelings for each other were absolutely real.

"Now," Libby's face turned from sweet to seductive. "We have half an hour until Hadlee wakes up from her nap. Why don't we practice making babies?"

Libby laughed when Spencer's face turned bright red. "Lead the way." He choked out before following her to the bedroom.

**AN: 77 followers and over 10k reads! I love you guys so much! Thank you for this!**


	18. Chapter 18

"You two must be gettin' serious man." Morgan smiled as he watched Reid take a long sip of his beer. The young agent's eyes were focused on the group of girls dancing a few feet away from them; Libby, Garcia, JJ, and JJ were all dancing together looking back every once in awhile to Morgan, Reid, and Will they had all decided they needed a night out at the bar.

"Yeah I guess…" Spencer answered.

"You guess? I never see you two apart unless you have to work." Morgan replied.

Spencer went back to picking at the nachos in front of him. "She's just seemed different lately… Moodier…"

"And like she's hiding secrets from you?" Derek cut in rolling his.

Spencer nodded. "She was-"

"Have you told her about Hankle?"

"Well-"

"Your mom?"

"No-"

"Maeve?"

"She doesn't need to know!" Spencer snapped surprising the men at the table. "It's none of her business."

"Sounds like you've gotta problem kid." This time it was Will. "You have to learn to talk to each other or it'll blow up in your face."

Reid went back to pouting, they just didn't seem to get it! "She killed a man!" He blurted suddenly. "I just… I just can't it out of my head that she would do that…"

"You've killed people too Reid." Morgan replied sitting up a little straighter.

"Because I had to-"

"He raped her Reid! And beat her! She was pregnant with his child, man."

Reid groaned. "You just don't get it."

"Clearly…"

The night continued on and Reid continued to isolate himself from the rest of the team. When Garcia finally dragged Libby off the dance floor she threw herself on a chair and curled into his side. "Why so glum chum?" She giggled looping her fingers into his.

He shook his head before turning to look at her. "I'm just tired." He sighed as he reached up to push her long black hair behind her ear.

"I know what will wake you up." She whispered with a smile, her free hand moved up to cup his cheek and pull him closer until their lips met. Spencer mind went completely blank, he was enjoying himself and kissing Libby back until he felt her hand rest against his thigh making him jump back and nearly fall out of his chair.

He looked around and found him friends looking at him oddly before turning to Libby who was bright red. "Um… I'm just gonna go use the washroom…" Her was was getting redder as she stood up and took off with JJ and Garcia on her tail.

"I'll be in the car." He mumbled as he stood up and threw money on the table for their drink. He waited in the dark of his Volvo until Libby came out and climbed into the passenger seat. They drove for a while in silence.

Libby turned her head from looking out the window to her boyfriend. "So what's your problem?"

"Nothing." His voice was monotone.

"Don't lie to me Spencer Reid! You just threw me off like I was some type of disease! So what the hell is your problem!"

Spencer pulled over to the side of the road. "I don't have one! You're the one who's been moody lately!"

"Me?!" Libby snapped. "No! It's been you for weeks now!"

"Can we just go home?!" Spencer groaned he felt a headache coming on.

Libby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're sleeping on the couch."

**AN: I know it's super short but I wanted to get a few more chapters out over the next few days. Classes are coming to an end then it's exams and then I leave for work up north so I'm not sure when I'll get to post again but I'll try as much as I can so please leave a review I would really appreciate that."**


	19. Chapter 19

When Spencer woke up the next morning he found Libby sitting around the dining room table surrounded by hundreds of books. "What are you doing?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Studying." Libby replied not looks up for her note book.

Spencer stood in the kitchen awkwardly thinking of something to say. "What for?" He finally asked. Of course he knew why but for some reason his mind was failing him.

"Exams." She groaned. "If you're going to be this annoying could you leave?" This startled Spencer. "Take Hadlee to the park or something okay? And Hotch called he wants to talk to you."

Spencer just nodded before heading back out into the living room and grabbing his phone. It was going to be a long day.

About an hour later Spencer found himself at the park with Hadlee, it was definitely warm and the small child couldn't help but run straight for the playground leaving Spencer to wander the park in his own until Hotch and Jack arrived. Once they did Hotch sent Jack off and the two older men sat at a picnic table. They sat in silence until Hotch spoke up, "Morgan told me about yesterday." Spencer picked at his nail. "Tell me what's wrong Reid-"

"Why did you let Libby go?" Spencer cut in.

Hotch cockedan eye brow. "You want me to lock up your girlfriend?" He retorted.

"It was premeditated Hotch... She went back to get the gun after Daniel walked out."

"She was seventeen Reid, what was she supposed to do?" The unit leader wanted an answer for that one.

"You're justifying this?!" Spencer shot back.

Hotch let out a deep sigh, it was now or never. "Had Gideon ever told you about his sister?"

"Roseanne?" Reid asked. Gideon has mentioned her once or twice. "She died before I joined the BAU."

"Her husband Thomas Brady killed her when Libby was three. He beat her head in on the coffee table." He watched as Spencer's face fell into a scared and concern look. "Gideon was called to the scene right away, he had always suspected something was going on in that house but Roseanne would never admit it. It's why he started collecting photos of the people we safe, Libby is on the first page of the book."

"Libby never said-" Spencer started. "She's talked about her mother-"

"Johanna is her step mother. Gideon played into Libby's fantasy that Roseanne was a her aunt and Johanna was a different sister. Libby was really messed up for a really long time, she repressed every memory of Roseanne to shield herself from the pain of watching her mother die so young. There is a lot of her childhood missing and when Libby called in tears after killing Daniel, Gideon didn't think twice before tossing the body in the river and walking away with the only family he had left. He was a good agent but Libby needed him more."

Spencer looked down at his hands, he never knew… She never knew… "So when she moved in after the Boston bombing?"

"Gideon was filing for custody after Thomas broke her arm and assaulted her, but he started working again so the file stayed in the desk until he had time to find a lawyer. I think Rossi still has it."

They had gone quiet again..."So you knew what happened that night."

"I did, you weren't the only one he left a letter for Reid. I've known Libby almost her entire life there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect her or Hadlee."

"Do I need to tell her? About Hankle and Maeve?"

Hotch nodded. "You can't be angry at her for keeping secrets when you're doing the samething."

"But my secrets aren't hurting her Hotch…"

Aaron's rolled his eyes. "Any secret will hurt the ones you love whether you think it's relative or not. You had a drug problem, you're mother is schizophrenic, these are all things she need to know."

"Will it ever get easier?"

"Someday."

**AN: I've had this chapter written for a while now and I'm happy I get to use it! Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
